I Just Want Your Kiss
by Emerald Leviney
Summary: Tifa reflects on her feelings for Cloud and when he returns home she debates telling him something she hasn't been able to tell him. Cute one-shot i thought of. CloTi


**Hey guys** **this was just a cute one shot i thought of. I had a couple of versions but this was my favorite and my friend agreed. So i hope you guys like it Please R&R. I don't own Final Fantasy VII ...as much as i want to.**

* * *

I Just Want Your Kiss

Tifa never could bring herself to tell him. She spent her days sitting waiting around, wishing that he would come back.

Tifa never could bring herself to tell him. She couldn't remember when exactly she started liking him, even loving him. She had always been attracted to him, but she couldn't pinpoint when she started loving him. Tifa was thinking about this as she cleaned the bar that afternoon. He hadn't come home in awhile, that didn't surprise her though. At this point, she didn't expect much.

Tifa never could bring herself to tell him. She used to dream about being with him. She loved everything about him, even his terrible habit of not picking up his cell phone. She needed him. She hated admitting that, but she always kept wishing he would be the next one to walk through the door.

Tifa never could bring herself to tell him. She wanted him. She lusted for him. She loved the shape of his body, his strong muscles, his bright Mako blue eyes, his lips that looked so kissable. She yearned for him. Simply put, he as beautiful. Her heart skipped a few beats every time she saw him.

There were days when she would almost muster up enough courage to tell him, but she would back down the minute she saw him.

Music was playing as she scrubbed the counter down. She whistled along and smiled at Marlene and Denzel's giggles that erupted sporadically from the other room. She was sad that he wasn't here. She never really knew where he went, but she eagerly awaited his return. He always came back whether it took a year or a few days. He had been gone for almost three months now.

Tifa had a feeling he would come back soon. She could usually guess when he would return.

As if on cue, the door opened ringing the small bell.

"You're late," she said.

"Aren't I always?" he asked. She smiled. She always started off being angry but her anger always evaporated once he said, "How've you been Tifa?"

"Could be better. It would be nice if you came around more, Denzel and Marlene miss you," she said.

"I know, but Tifa do you miss me?" he asked. She lowered her eyes. Tifa never could bring herself to tell, but something inside of her snapped. She looked him straight in the eye, walked over and grabbed his hand. "Tifa?" he asked slightly confused.

"I…always miss you when you're not here," she said squeezing his hand. "Cloud," she said his name quietly.

"What's wrong Tifa?" he asked, still holding on to her hand.

"I…" She paused looking at him. She placed a hand on his cheek. He stared at her intensely, catching what she was getting at. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She stepped back for a moment in shock at the kiss he had just initiated. Was this really happening? Had he really just kissed her and meant it?

"I'm sorry Tifa, I shouldn't have done that so…" he started but was interrupted by Tifa kissing him once again. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck and let his tongue explore her mouth. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. He slid his hand down to her lower waist and pulled her body close to his. He continued kissing her more intensely. Tifa ran her hands over his cheeks and down his chest.

Suddenly the bell to the bar rang and Tifa and Cloud both jumped. Tifa abruptly pulled away and spun around to see Reno and Rude watching intently.

"We came to drop off the delivery we called you about and pick up some liquor, but I guess…this wasn't such good time…" Reno said awkwardly. Cloud laughed. Obviously it would be the two Turks who would interrupt. Tifa looked as though she was going to kill someone for interrupting her fairytale dream come true.

"No…its fine," she said. She handed them two bags of liquor and took the box that Rude had been holding. The two Turks left.

"So, what were you going to tell me before…" Cloud began.

"Oh…that I…was really glad that you're home," she said. Tifa never could bring herself to tell him.

"Right," he said. He wrapped his arms around her and looked at her in the eyes. "Where were we?"

"I believe, you were kissing me and thinking about moving upstairs?" she suggested. Cloud smiled and pulled her hand towards the stairs.

Tifa never could bring herself to tell him that she loved him, but it seemed as though, she didn't really need to. He knew.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it, I felt like Reno and Rude would be silly enough to disrupt. I love them. Well anyway please R&R and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
